1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing assistance for getting in and out of a bed, and more specifically to a bed frame attachable transfer bar device, which greatly reduces the risk of injury or death from entrapment.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous transfer bars in the art that aid in getting infirm, disabled and elderly people in and out of bed. A poorly designed transfer device can result in the injury and death to people trying to get out of a bed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,534 to Hausted discloses adjustable bed rails. The Hausted patent includes a pair of fences that are adjustable attached to frame rails of a bed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,985 to Brooke et al. discloses an ambulatory assist arm apparatus. The Brooke et al. patent includes an ambulatory assist arm apparatus for use with a patient support having a support surface and a frame, which includes a mounting bracket and body.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a bed frame attachable transfer bar device, which is attachable to most bed frames and greatly reduces the risk of injury or death from entrapment, when trying to get out of a bed.